This invention relates to turntables used in industrial environments. In particular it is used to move large containers of parts from one location to another manufacturing location.
In manufacturing, it is necessary to move components from either the receiving docks or from storage to the first stage of the assembly or manufacturing line. Usually the components are stored on large trays, in bins or on pallets. These storage means are bulky and heavy. The bins or pallets are moved to the first stage of the assembly line, unloaded and then removed. The next full storage bin is moved into place and the process is repeated.
One shortcoming of this process is that the empty bin or pallet must be removed before the next full bin or pallet can be moved into place to be unloaded. This presents a problem in a continuous manufacturing process in that there may be downtime while waiting for the empty bin or pallet to be removed and a full one brought into place.
In the past, forklifts moved the empty bins or pallets to the first stage of the assembly line. Then the forklift removed the empty bin and the same or another forklift brings another full bin of parts. This is inefficient, costly and results in occasional accidents from forklifts hitting people, machinery or parts.
Applicant recognized the need for a means of moving large trays or bins of parts to the first stage of manufacturing or assembly, without using forklifts or related mobile equipment. Applicant also realized that it is necessary to quickly remove empty bins and replace them with full bins so that the manufacturing process flows uninterrupted.
One alternative is using conveyors to move parts. Another is to use large turntables to move the bins from one location to another. The turntables present a practical solution in that it can efficiently and economically move the large bins from one location to another.
However, there are several problems with large turntables in the manufacturing environment. First, the drive system must be fully enclosed and protected so that people do not get any of their body parts or clothing caught in the turntable or drive system. Second, forklifts, hand trucks and other parts moving equipment often strike the turntable. The turntable and its associated drive system need to be protected from damage when struck.
Applicant""s invention provides a very large turntable that is controlled by a motor and drive. A full parts bin or tray is loaded onto one side of the turntable. The turntable rotates 180 degrees so that the parts bin or tray is located at the first assembly station. Another full parts bin is then loaded onto the empty half of the turntable. The first parts bin is unloaded or the individual parts are removed at the first assembly station. With an empty bin on the turntable, the turntable is again rotated 180 degrees. The second loaded bin is then at the assembly station and the empty bin is at the first location where it is removed and replaced with another full bin. The process continues uninterrupted. In an alternative embodiment, there are four parts bins on the turntable at one time so that the turntable is rotated ninety degrees each time for presenting the parts bins to three different locations.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a turntable in a manufacturing environment to move large trays, bins, pallets, or other similar storage compartments from one location to a second location.
It is a related object to provide a turntable that allows multiple storage trays to be placed on the turntable so that one storage tray can be unloaded on one side of the turntable while a second tray is loaded on another side of the turntable. Another related object is to provide a turntable that allows the presentation of the parts bins to more than two locations while the empty storage tray is removed from a first location.
Yet another object is to provide a turntable that has a substantially enclosed drive system so that people cannot easily have their body parts or clothing caught between the turntable and the turntable""s drive system. A related object is to protect the drive system from people inadvertently getting themselves or other objects caught in the drive system.
Still another object is to provide a floating drive system that protects the turntable from damage when it is struck by external equipment such as forklifts. Related to this object is the object of protecting the drive system when it is struck by external equipment. It is also an object to keep the drive system driving the turntable even when a forklift strikes it.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent upon reading the Description of the Drawings and Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.